The Ties that Bind
by Dreams-Of-Ash
Summary: Sometimes the ties that bind us together are impossible to break. Even in death, somehow they will continue to hold.


"The Ties that Bind"

_(a very un-creative oneshot I thought up just to keep BtB somewhat alive. Please read and enjoy!) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beware the Batman._

—

As much as he denied it, he had valued their partnership. Perhaps not as much as during the partnership as after, but that was Bruce. It was no secret he lived in the past.

He remembered when he first met Tatsu. She was obviously confident in her skills, but the unmistakable glint of defiance in her eyes had said enough. She was a rebel, and betray him one day she would.

For several weeks he had tested her allegiance, found it was her stubbornness that kept her at Wayne Manor more than her loyalty. Eventually, though, that stubbornness began to fade, and Bruce realized she was becoming emotionally bound to Gotham. Tatsu stayed on with them after Alfred's leg healed, even attempted to talk to him with a respectful tone. This was as close to family as she had and was not keen on loosing it.

So Bruce had challenged her with his ultimate test: he allowed himself to be held for ransom by the League of Assassins, just to see if she would come to "rescue" him. She had, going up against the organization that haunted her. Whether it was because that was her job, or she wanted revenge, or she was desperate for family, she had come to get him. That had been enough.

So he took off his mask, watched her eyes widen in disbelief, then soften as Alfred officially welcomed her into their crime-fighting family. He continued to test her, of course. After all, she had been trained to kill, not save. But this time the tests came through teaching, and she was a star student. Soon she was not his side-kick, but his equal.

Fast forward several years and they were still working back-to-back. Tatsu now wore the bat insignia on her chest, and the Katana mantle had long been forgotten. She preferred throwing stars over swords, claiming her katana reminded her too much of what she once was.

The criminals they fought got smarter. The League of Assassins created Bane, Scarecrow haunted their nightmares, and the Joker dominated the night. It was a hard life, but it had to be done by someone.

Katana was the one to induct Barbara Gordon. She had witnessed Babs' way with computers first-hand, and thus she became Oracle. Eventually she suited up as Batgirl, but her career on the front line was cut short when the Joker's bullet robbed her of her ability to walk. She had been strong after her crippling: you could steal her legs but not her will. She climbed into her wheelchair and resumed her role as Oracle again.

They took on Dick Grayson with great hesitation. After all, a boy his age did not need to be facing monsters. But, as it turned out, he passed the tests with flying colors. Dick was brave, intelligent, and well-suited to be the first-ever "Robin."

Dick began Nightwing, Jason Todd's costume haunted the Batcave, and Tatsu became more of a mother to Cassandra Cain than Lady Shiva ever was.

They had been content with their lives. As happy as their situation allowed them. Then the storm had come.

Dick broke away from vigilantism, pretended as if the people he had once loved did not exist. James Gordon found out about Oracle and pulled Babs out of the family, severing his trust in Batman. Cassandra's soul was stripped from her body, and Kobra was unmasked to reveal Jason Burr.

Alfred died of old age one sunlit morning. He had left smiling. Bruce and Katana were shattered.

And one day, when age made their reactions slow, Katana had been in the line of fire. As he stood above the freshly-covered grave, Bruce let the realization come: she had been the last living member of his family. She hadn't left. She had emotionally bonded to Gotham, to Wayne Manor, to _him. _He hated to think about it, but it pained him to think of it that way.

But one thing was certain: that was it. He was alone.

—

Please review! Thanks!:)


End file.
